


Aoyama's Birthday

by HatterSaz



Category: Keppeki Danshi! Aoyama-Kun
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Fluff, Hinted Crush, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatterSaz/pseuds/HatterSaz
Summary: It's Thursday afternoon, and the first years have only just realised that it's Aoyama's birthday tomorrow. What will they do?!





	Aoyama's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I came on last night to look for fics, and saw literally none. I was so shocked that such an awesome series didn't have any fanfiction yet! So... I stayed up late and wrote one :')
> 
> (Proof-read by my friend Tony. Thanks man ;))

Practice was almost over, and the coach had excused Aoyama so he could get his usual shower in. The clean freak having thrown himself around towards the end and going over his own dirt limits. Zaizen decided to not shout at him for it today as well. Appreciating that the raven had put more effort into practice today.

As the brunette went to get the ball laying on the pitch, the other three first years signalled him over. They were huddled together, whispering about something with the upmost importance. A part of him worried that they had done something to Aoyama, or something had happened and they needed to fix it. So, with that train of thought, he jogged over to the three.

“Hey, Zaizen, do you know what tomorrow is?”

Sakai stage whispered as he drew closer. At the question, he froze in place a moment before raising an eyebrow and joining the huddle.

“Friday?”

“No!”

Sakai almost yelled, startling Zaizen out of his skin. When he settled, Yoshioka stepped in.

“Well, yes but, it’s also Aoyama’s birthday.”

“We plan on buying him some presents, do you want in?”

Tsukamoto asked while pushing up his glasses. Zaizen blinked. Then blinked again. Then once more for good measure, before straightening up and suppressing a grin. The three looked at him oddly, before Sakai spoke again.

“What’s so funny?”

Zaizen shook his head, shrugging as he did so. When his gaze settled on them again, they couldn't help but see the mocking glimmer in his eyes.

“It’s just his birthday.”

All three teammates jumped him at once, causing him to flinch back in shock. The stage whispers being replaced by mortified voices.

“What are you talking about?! Birthdays are important!”

“You should at least have cake!”

“Unless you already knew and bought him something...?”

Three pairs of eyes snapped to Tsukamoto, the teen pushing his glasses up his nose again as he eyed Zaizen. The brunette tending instantly as a flush spread across his cheeks. He took a step back, ready to bolt, but that only seemed to reaffirm the others suspicions further.

“I see, so you _did_ know already.”

“What?! No I didn’t! I haven’t bought that idiot anything!”

He shouted, stepping back a bit further. Gotou looked up from her sewing at the sound, but quickly dismissed it as the team having fun and set back to work. Evil grins grew on the first years faces, each one sending shivers down Zaizen’s spine.

“So, what’d you buy him?”

Sakai asked while inching closer. Another step back, and a head turn to hide the reddening of his cheeks.

“I didn’t buy him anything. And, even if I did, I wouldn’t tell you!”

That reaction got an eyebrow raise from Yoshioka. They could all tell he was lying, saying he hadn’t bought anything. Still, the remark about not telling them had them intrigued.

“Why not?”

“Because you would steal my idea!”

“Just tell us! Or what, you planning on confessing to him with your special gift?”

“What the Hell?! No way!”

His blush had deepened, so they wouldn’t let up. Not when they were so close to answers. Or, at least, that’s what they thought. Having had enough of the commotion, the coach told them to shut up and sent them to change. Afterward, Sakai, Yoshioka and Tsukamoto left the clubroom to go buy gifts.

The next day, when the team were getting ready for practice, the three first years cornered Aoyama. The raven keeping his stoic face in place as they handed him their gifts. The birthday boy still wearing his rubber gloves of course.

“Happy birthday Aoyama! I got you a pack of purple towels. Thought you could use some colour.”

Yoshioka smiled as he handed over the pristine packet. Aoyama nodded, gave a quiet thank you, then set the gift down in his locker. Tsukamoto stepped up next.

“Happy birthday. I have created a drink that both tastes good _and_ caters to your dietary needs. Recipe is on the cup.”

Aoyama gingerly took the offered flask of, whatever was in it, with a small thanks. There was an unmistakable grimace on his face as he placed it by his new towels.

“He’s not going to drink that idiot!”

Zaizen’s voice called in the distance. With a few long strides, he was beside Aoyama and taking the drink. Quickly, he scribbled down the recipe, then placed the flask in his own locker.

“Thank you...”

Zaizen nodded, turning back around to see what the last of the three had bought. Sakai grinned victoriously as he handed Aoyama a small packet.

“Happy birthday buddy! I bought you these non-descript, copyright free, popular soccer stickers."

“Could you be more obvious?!”

Zaizen shouted as Aoyama eyed the wrapper. A very small smile broke out across his face as he set the pack down carefully on top of the towels. After nodding in content, he turned around to thank them.

However, the moment was broken when an exhausted looking Gotou burst through the door and stormed up to them. A sparkling clean cat plush was thrust into Aoyama’s face, forcing him to take the offered doll. When he looked closer, it was a very familiarly faced cat, with his colour scheme. He took a moment to take it in, then looked at a blushing Gotou.

“H-Happy birthday, A-Aoyama-Kun.”

One more glance at the cat, then the plush found itself perched behind his towels. He turned back to the brunette girl, and nodded minutely.

“Thank you Gotou.”

Her blush darkened a few shades before she all but dashed out the door. Everyone sweat dropped then continued what they were doing, as if the whole routine was normal. Yoshioka, Tsukamoto and Sakai smiled at Aoyama, wishing him a happy birthday again, before leaving the room with the rest of the team.

An almost awkward silence fell upon Zaizen and Aoyama. The raven not really taking any notice, and the brunette trying to work up some courage. Just before Aoyama could close his locker, Zaizen got into action.

“Hey, happy birthday...”

Aoyama turned to thank him, and was met with the dazzling box of a high end cleaning product. The results were instantaneous. Aoyama’s eyes positively sparkled as his hands slowly reached up to take the offered box.

Zaizen stood with a blush on his cheeks, purposely looking anywhere but at the ecstatic face of Aoyama. Blue eyes glimmering in joy lifted to gaze at the person behind said happiness, and he instantly felt a wave of gratitude wash over him. To further show his appreciation, he removed a rubber glove and carefully slid his fingers over the lid. Zaizen’s eyes widened almost comically.

“Hey, what-“

“Thank you.”

Zaizen froze. He was gifted with the sight of Aoyama’s smile, and couldn’t move. There were a couple of wolf whistles from the door, and Zaizen was back to his normal self.

“Oi! You bastards were watching this whole time huh?!”

“Hahahaha! So you got him rich boy cleaning product?! We should have known!”

“Yeah, such a rich boy move!”

“SHUT UP!”

As the voices grew distant and the excitement filtered out of the room, Aoyama gazed at his gifts. With a small smile on his face, he set the latest of his presents by the rest. To keep them safe with the rest of his things, he closed his locker and set the combination in place. But before he left for practice, he had one last thing to say in the emptiness of the club room.

“Thank you everyone.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I seriously ship rich boy ZaiAoya (what I'm officially dubbing the Zaizen/Aoyama ship) and may have implied it in the fic :P Fight me


End file.
